Best Birthday ever
by ChocolateCake31
Summary: Ít's a story about how Kouji and Izumi could get together. PLEASE, NO FLAMES! Hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

* * *

It's the twins birthday and Kouji was on his way to the diner where he wanted to meet with his friends, his brother and his brothers girlfriend, Makoto. He hated her, because she was bullying the girl he loves, Izumi Orimoto. Everybody saw it and tried to talk to Makoto but she never really listened to anybody, everyone beside Kouichi he was just soo in Love with her to believe that she is mean to Izumi. But forget about that stupid girl, today he wanted to confess his feelings for Izumi and no one was going to get in his way.

When he arrived at the diner he saw Izumi standing outside. As he walked towards her he saw that she was crying, his eyes widened and he walked faster to her until he was right in front of her. She looked at him with red and puffy eyes. He took her in his arms and asked "What's wrong?"

"Makoto and I arrived at the same time and I just wanted to ask if she is okay. The only thing she said was that I should go home and never show up again." she said crying into his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

"Come on. Let's go inside and let me talk to the her and my lovesick brother" Kouji said.

"No, Kouji. I don't want you to get into a fight with Kouichi."

"Izumi, I'm not going to keep watching that girl bullying you. I'm going to talk to her understand." he told her

Izumi looked at him and nodded. He took her hand and they slowly made their way inside. As soon as they were standing in front of the table where the others were sitting, Kouichi smiled up at them and said a little surprised towards the blond girl next to his brother "Hey you came."

"Of course, I came. Why shouldn't I?" Izumi asked

"Makoto said you didn't have time to come."

When Kouji heard this he had enough of that girl "Why should that bitch know, if Izumi has time or not?" he asked his brother.

Everyone looked surprised at him, when Kouichi came to his senses, he stood up and looked angry at his brother "What did you just call her?"

Without hesitation Kouji answered "I called her a Bitch."

Kouichi looked ready to punch his brother, but before he could do that Izumi stepped between the two and said "Don't fight it's your birthday, so please don't fight." she said trying her hardest to smile, but failing miserably. The tears were falling down her face and the other except Makoto looked worried at the girl.

"Hey can we finally celebrate. Who cares if the stupid girl is crying." Now all the boys looked at her with an angry face, even Kouichi.

"Hey, you may be my girlfriend but no one has the right to say something like that about my friends." he said.

"So blondie means more to you than me?"

"She is like a sister to me and no one insults my family. Understand that?"

"Okay I'm giving you one last chance to choose me over her, if you choose her consider me as your ex-girlfriend." she said

"You really want me to choose between you and Izumi?" Kouichi asked her

"Yes, Kouichi who do you choose Blondie or me?"

"I will always choose my friends over you."

She looked at him with her mouth open. When she got out of her shock state she said "Well then goodbye." and with that she stormed out of the diner.

Kouichi sighed and then sat down again and said "I'm sorry you two."

Kouji shrugged sat down beside his big brother and said "It's okay and I'm sorry that about screaming at you earlier." Kouichi gave him a small smile, but Kouji could see a little sadness in his eyes, he knew that his brother was head over heels for that girl "It's okay." Izumi sat down next to Kouji and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You okay?" Takuya asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The waitress came over and asked the teens if everything was alright. They said yes and then they ordered their food. After leaving the diner the teens made their over to Takuya's place. They walked in three little groups. At the front were Kouichi and Junpei talking about a movie, in the middle were Takuya and Tommy talking about soccer and finally Kouji and Izumi.

"You're sure that you're okay?" Kouji asked her.

"Yeah, Kouji. You don't have to ask me every 5 minutes, you know." Izumi said smiling up at him. He blushed and looked away. Then he turned his face back to her with a determined look on his handsome face.

"I-I-Izumi I actually wanted to tell you something today." She looked at him and smiled her beautiful smile again.

"What is it?"

He turned his body towards hers and took her hands into his.

"I wanted to tell you that" he began looking at his shoes. Izumi gently took his chin into her hand and looked into his eyes with a hopeful look. Kouji took all his courage he had left and said "Izumi, I love you."

Her face light up into a smile, that was brighter than the sun. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered softly into his ear "I love you, too." and then she kissed him lightly on the lips. After pulling away she put her forehead on his and smiled at his shocked expression. After realizing what just happened he smiled at her, put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yo, lovebirds you coming?" Takuya yelled.

The new couple turned towards their friends who were standing a few feet away from them. The two blushed and let go of each other, but still holding hands and walked towards them. Takuya grinned at them and Kouichi, Junpei and Tommy smiled at them.

"So does this mean you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kouichi asked the two.

Kouji looked at Izumi and she nodded smiling. "Yes, we are." Kouji said smiling brightly at his friends and brother. The teens then walked to Takuya's place.

At the Kanbara residence

The door opened and Takuya walked in with the others following close behind. When the last one of the group of the teens was inside the house, Takuya locked the door. Then the six hanged their clothes into the closet and walked into the living room. While everyone sat down on the couch Takuya went to the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. Back in the living room he sat beside Kouichi on the small couch. Beside the little couch with the back to the window stood the bigger couch, where Kouji, Izumi and Tommy were sitting on and Junpei was sitting in the lawn chair. The boys had their feet on the coffee table in the middle.

"So Birthday boys what do you want to do?" Kouji, who was sitting with his arms around Izumi, who was snuggled up against his side, looked at his brother with a questionable look.

"Well how about we watch a movie?" Kouichi suggested looking at his brother, who nodded in response.

"And which one?" Takuya asked.

"How about Harry Potter Deathly Hollows?" Kouji said

"Alright. Which part?"

"Both." the twins said at the same time.

Takuya nodded and headed towards his room to get the movies. When he came back down, he put the first part into the player and so the six teens spent their afternoon watching the movies.

* * *

After finishing Harry potter Deathly Hollows part 1 and 2 they made plans to meet at the next day at Izumi's place and then everyone went their separate ways, everyone but Kouji and Izumi. Kouji decided that he would take her home, since it was already dark outside. The two walked hand in hand.

"You didn't have to bring me home." Izumi said smiling at him.

"Of course. What boyfriend would let his girlfriend walk home alone at night." He said.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at her home. She smiled at him and said "I love you."

"I love you, too." he said stepping towards her standing right in front of her, feeling her breath on his face. He kissed her. After a few seconds he pulled back and wanted to turn away to go home, but she took him by the wrist and as soon as he looked at her, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him again and he kissed back as soon as their lips met. He slowly backed her up against the door.

After a few minutes of a heavy make out session the two pulled apart. Kouji put his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. Suddenly Izumi realized that the two were still standing outside and that it is quite cold too.

"You wanna come in?"

"Sure, but what about your parents?"

She gave him a sly smile and whispered into his ear "They aren't home."

Then she took his earlobe in her mouth and pulled it. He groaned and pressed her even more against the door. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him softly away. Then she turned around, took out her keys and tried to unlock the door. While Izumi concentrated on unlocking the door Kouji placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck, making Izumi giggle.

After a few minutes she finally managed to open the door. Izumi walked inside and pulled Kouji inside, behind her. She locked the door and the two, after getting out of their boots and coats, made their way upstairs into her room.

Inside Kouji didn't waste a second and pulled the girl flat against himself. He smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. She deepened the kiss and was backed up against the bed by Kouji. The two fell on the soft cushion without breaking their kiss. Kouji's hands went under her shirt and caressed softly upwards towards her breast. When his hands finally found them he cupped one breast in each hand and squeezed, to which Izumi let out a soft whimper against his lips. Then he moved his hands back to the hem of the shirt and lifted it over her head.

After the task was done Izumi did the same to his shirt, pulled him on top again and kissed him. Kouji's hands were softly caressing her back upwards towards the bra clip. He tried to open it and to his and Izumi's surprise he managed it. He then pulled the straps of the bra softly down her arms, took it and threw the piece of clothing somewhere behind him. He gently took one of her breast in his hands and squeezed it softly. Izumi arched her back towards him. Kouji then kissed the other one and then took the hard nibble between his teeth and pulled it. The girl closed her eyes and moaned his name softly.

After a few minutes of playing with her breasts, he moved his kisses down her stomach towards her jeans which he opened and glided them slowly down her legs, kissing her thighs on the way down. After throwing the pants into some corner in her room too, like almost all of her clothes, he sat up and took in her beauty. Kouji then hooked his fingers in each side of her panties and glided them down her legs, after asking her if she is okay with it. He threw the underwear away and looked at the beautiful girl lying on the bed. Said girl looked away in embarrassment with her hand covering her red face. Kouji smiled pulled her hands away and placed soft kisses on her face, then he moved his kisses towards her lips. When he finally reached them he kissed Izumi passionately. After he pulled away he placed soft kisses down her neck over her collarbone and down her stomach. Kouji pulled shortly away to look at Izumi again. She looked puzzled at him and he just smiled at her. Kouji then surprised Izumi when he leaned down and placed kisses along her thigh. When he came to her womanhood he licked her and earned a loud moan from her. He then put one finger inside of her caressing her softly and continued to lick her, until she came screaming his name. The dark hair boy licked her clean and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

Kouji then stood up and took of his pants and boxers. Izumi looked at him and blushed. The boy slowly crawled on top of the girl again and kissed her softly. Then he placed himself in front of her entrance

"You sure?" he asked her. She just nodded and he entered her slowly. She gave a short cry of pain and he stopped moving and looked worried at her. "Are you alright?" "Yeah just don't move." After a few seconds she told him to move and he thrust slowly into her. At first she still felt the pain but after a few thrust she felt the pain fade away into pleasure. Izumi told him to go faster and after a few more thrust he came. Kouji pulled out of her and let himself fell down beside her. Kouji looked at the panting and sweating girl beside him "Are you okay?" he asked her, also panting

"I'm more than okay." she told him smiling. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to his chest by her waist. Kouji placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She placed her head on his chest, kissed his chest and the two fall asleep after a few seconds.

* * *

The next morning Kouji woke up and found a beautiful, naked, sleeping girl lying with her head on his chest next to him. He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, then he kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss woke her up and she smiled up at him.

"Morning." Kouji said

"Morning." Izumi said snuggling closer to him.

The two lay there for another ten minutes in comfortable silence.

"Kouji?"

"Hmm.."

"I'm hungry." she sheepishly looked at him.

"Well then we have to do something about it." he laughed.

Kouji stood up and Izumi couldn't help but stare at his naked body, she wanted to see his front but his butt wasn't that bad either. He reached for his boxers when he felt a pair of eyes upon him. He turned slightly towards the girl on the bed and caught her staring at him.

He smirked at her, making her blush. "Like what you see?" he asked her his smirk widening, when he saw her turning even redder. He then took his boxers and pants and put them on. Izumi was still on her bed watching him getting dressed and then she decided to torture him a bit. She slowly stood up with her blanket hold to her chest. Izumi made her way over to her closet which was behind Kouji and as soon as she was passing she let go of the blanket and let it glide down her body. He turned towards her and checked her out.

"Like what you see?" Izumi asked him with a smirk that matched his just a few seconds before. He just stood there and watched her getting dressed into blue panties and matching bra, then she took out some jeans and picked the shirt he was wearing yesterday, up from the floor and pulled it over her head.

Then she walked over to the door. When he didn't follow her she looked over her shoulder and asked "Aren't you coming with me?"

That pulled him out of his shock stand and he walked towards her, taking her small hand in his bigger one. She smiled up at him and opened her door. The two new lovers walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"So what do you wanna eat?" Izumi asked Kouji looking through the refrigerator.

"Whatever you have here, love." Izumi blushed at the nickname he just called her.

"Well then how about chocolate chips pancakes and bacon."

"Sure." Kouji said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Kouji?"

"Hmm.."

"Could you help me? I never made pancakes and last time you made them for us they were so good." Izumi told him, referring to the time to Tommy's last birthday when the cake was burnt and Kouji made chocolate chip pancakes.

"Sure." he said standing up and walking up next to her. But instead of making pancakes he began to place kisses on her neck.

"Koujiiiii. Pancakes now. Safe the rest for later." Izumi told him

"Okay." the boy smiled at her and grabbed the pan.

* * *

It took the two almost two hours to make the pancakes, because Kouji just couldn't keep his hands, eyes and lips off of the girl next to him. Right now Izumi was sitting on Kouji's lap on the couch in the living room and eating her pancakes. Both of them were only wearing their underwear.

Suddenly the two heard the door open and before the two could react to get dressed their friends were already in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Izumi asked their friends who looked at her with wide eyes. Kouji took the blanket from the back of the couch and put around Izumi. Then he went into the kitchen searching for his pants, her pants and his shirt.

"We wanted to meet here today remember, but no one opened when we knocked so we took the spare key from under the door mat." Kouji came into the living room again dressed in his pants and threw his shirt and her pants towards the Izumi. She handed him the blanket put the jeans on and pulled the shirt over her head.

"So what were you two doing?" Takuya asked grinning like an idiot.

"None of your business." Kouji said turning redder than a tomato sitting back down on the couch.

Izumi next to him, just as red as him, buried her face in his shoulder to hide her burning cheeks.

"Well, I can think of a thing or two what you two did last night." Takuya said grinning widely sitting next to Kouji and Izumi (who is sitting on Kouji's lap) Kouichi shakes his head, smiles and sat down beside Takuya and Tommy and Junpei, who sat down on the coffee table, were laughing their heads off, because of the red faces from Kouji and Izumi.

"Oh, shut up. As if you didn't do it already." Kouji said with a red face

"Yeah. You're right" Takuya said

"I'm still a virgin. You know." Tommy interrupted him

"Really?" Kouichi asked

"Guys he is only 15 years old." Izumi said

"That doesn't mean anything Izumi." Takuya said to her

"Yeah, but Tommy doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Right I always forget that, you're so popular with the girls, it's strange that you don't have one." Kouichi told him

"I just don't want one at the time being." Tommy said

"So what are we going to do beside talking about sex and Tommy's love life?" Junpei interrupted their conversation

"How about the mall?" Izumi asked

"Sure." came the replay from the five boys around her.

"Just let us get dressed and then we can go." Kouji told his friends

Izumi stood up from his lap and walked upstairs into her room to get dressed. Kouji followed her upstairs to get his shirt back.

* * *

After ten minutes the two came back down. Izumi was dressed in a light pink shirt and a dark brown vest over it and Kouji wore his shirt, jeans and jacket from the day before.

"Hey, why are your lips so swollen?" Takuya asked raising an eyebrow, when the two stood in front of them.

The two didn't say anything just got a little red in their faces.

"And why is your hair sticking out in every direction, Izumi?" Kouichi asked grinning

Their faces got even redder and Izumi tried to fix her hair with her hands "Ohh. Shut up. Let's just finally go to the mall." Kouji said

Kouichi, Takuya, Junpei and Tommy laughed, while nodding. The six kids got their coats and shoes and made their way to the cars. Since they were six people they decided to take two cars. Izumi and Kouji drove with Takuya's car and Kouichi and Tommy drove in Junpei's car.

* * *

With Takuya, Kouji and Izumi

Takuya was driving with Kouji and izumi sitting in the back.

"Can I ask you two lovebirds something?" Takuya ask

"Sure, ask right away." Kouji said then added "Unless it is something perverted."

"No. I just wanted to know why I'm sitting here all by myself."

"Because Takky I need someone to cuddle." Izumi said smiling and hidding her face into Kouji's shoulder. To which the boy tighten his arm, that was around her.

Takuya looked into the rear mirror and grinned at the couple who cuddling on his backseat.

"Takuya do you have something against it, if we cuddle in the backseat of your car?" Izumi asked

"As long as you two don't have sex on my backseat I have nothing against it." Takuya replied grinning from one ear to the other one.

Kouji and Izumi got red in the face, again, but remind silent and enjoyed the rest of the ride in silent.

* * *

With Junpei, Tommy and Kouichi

Junpei drove, Kouichi sat beside him in the passenger's seat and Tommy was in the back.

"So what do you think about Kouji and Izumi?" Tommy asked

"I think it's great. Why are you asking?" Junpei said

"Actually I wanted to know what Kouichi thinks about it."

"Why?" Kouichi asked

"Because Kouji and Izumi got together the same day you broke up with your girlfriend and don't forget Izumi was the main reason you broke it off with Makoto."

"Did you know that Kouji planned on telling Izumi how much he loves her since four years? He wanted to tell her every year on our birthday, but never got the courage." Kouichi said looking out of the window

"And how did you found out?" Junpei asked

This made Kouichi grin and he turned towards his friends "That's a cool story. It was on a night when I slept at Kouji's place, five years ago. Well in the middle of the night I woke up and walked downstairs into the kitchen to get a glass of water. On my way back towards my room, I had to walk past Kouji's room and I heard him saying something, so I decided to look if something was wrong. I walked into his room and when I was standing beside him and heard hi´m saying 'Izumi, Izumi, Izumi' I think I listened him for two minutes or so and then I woke him up. At first he was angry, but after I asked him why he was saying Izumi's name over and over again he blushed and hid under his blanket. I just pulled the blanket away and asked him. I think after asking him for the four hundred time until he finally cracked and told me his plan and that was four years ago, but he finally managed it and I'm happy about it."

"Really he likes her that long already? I didn't notice that at all." Tommy said surprised

"I think that's cute." Junpei said when they pulled into a parking lot.

They stepped out of the car and saw the other three already waiting for them by Takuya's car. Kouji and Izumi were sitting on the hood of the car, Kouji's arm was around her shoulders and Izumi leaned her head on his shoulder, and Takuya was standing in front of them talking. They walked over to them and then the six kids headed towards the mall entrance.

"So where are we going first?" Junpei asked

"I need new clothes." Izumi stated

"Again." Takuya groaned "When we were here last week, you bought more clothes than me in a whole year."

"Don't exaggerate. It were only ten shirts, five pants, two vests and one pair new shoes." Izumi said and added "Besides I don't need that kind of clothes."

"What clothes do you need then?" Kouichi asked her curiously

Izumi got red and stammered "Ahm...I need, you know...I need underwear."

"Oh" came the replie from the boys, who got a little red too.

"But you know I can go another time, alone." Izumi told them

"No, no, no, no. Izumi we come with you." Takuya said with a broad grin.

"Okay. But please behave."

"Yes, madam."

And so the six teens went to the back of the mall were the victoria secret shop was located.

* * *

"You guys sit down on the couch while I will look around." Izumi said pointing to the couch in the middle of the shop.

After ten minutes of waiting Kouji stood up to search for Izumi. When he found her she stood before a shelf with many various bra's on it. Izumi was standing with her back towards him. He smirked and slowly walked up behind her, trying to make not to many noises. When he stood right behind her he placed his hands on her waist. She squeaked and turned around "Kouji, why aren't you sitting on the couch with the other guys?" Izumi asked with mock anger

"I got bored and decided to help you." Kouji told her pulling her closer by her waist and kissing a trail softly down her neck.

His kisses making her giggle "Kouji stop." she managed to say. He pulled away and looked at her "And why do you think that I will let you help me searching for my underwear."

Kouji smirked at her and said "I'm going to see it anyway. Doesn't matter if it's now or later."

"Kouji!" Izumi said hitting him lightly on the shoulder

"What?" he asked her grinning

"Stop talking like that. We aren't alone." Izumi told him blushing

"Fine." he said letting her go and walking towards the shelf she was looking at just a few minutes before. Kouji looked at them and took a light pink one and handed it over to her.

"It's beautiful, but that's not the right size Kouji."

Kouji looked at her then at the bra, he was thinking how to figure out what's her size. After a few more seconds of thinking Kouji just grabbed another bra with one hand and with the other one he groped her breast. Izumi got beetred, but didn't push him away.

"Izumi I think that's the right size. What do you say?" Kouji asked her with a red dust across his cheeks

Izumi took the bra from him and looked at the size then she said "Congratulation Kouji, it is the right size."

"Really. Didn't think that would actually work." Kouji told her smiling

"Well it did." Izumi said putting the bra into the shopping basket, where already were a few other objects.

"Hey, can I see what is in there?" Kouji asked her curious

"No." Izumi said

"Why not?" Kouji whined

"Because it is a surprise."

"You know watching you two flirt is really funny and interesting." came a voice towards their left side.

The couple turned towards the sound to see Takuya, Junpei, Tommy and Kouichi standing there and watching them.

"Sh-shut up." Izumi said

"Izumi how long will you take I'm getting bored."Tommy said

"Actually I'm already finished." Izumi said and went to the cash to pay. Kouji went after her and put his arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"He's got it bad for her." Tommy said with a smile

"She isn't any better." Takuya said when Izumi leaned her head on his shoulder kissing his jaw and making his face go red again.

The four teens watched their friends til Izumi finished and they walked back to their friends.

"So what are we doing now?" Izumi asked

"I want to look for new books." Kouichi said

"Alright, then let's go to the bookshop and then maybe we could get something to eat." Izumi said smiling

The others nodded and they made their way over to the bookshop.

* * *

Inside the bookshop

Kouichi went to an employer to ask about the books he needed, Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki went to look for comics and Kouji and Izumi sat down on a couch and talked.

"So wanna go to the cinema with me tomorrow?" Kouji asked

"Sure." Izumi said smiling leaning her head on his shoulder.

After a minute of sitting there in comfortable silence Izumi moved her head up and looked at Kouji with a guilty look. Kouji looked at her worried and asked "Something wrong?"

"I feel bad for Kouichi." Izumi said moving her gaze towards Kouichi

Kouji sighed and said "I know what you mean. I didn't really like Makoto, but she made him happy. I hope he finds someone who he loves just as much as her and who loves him too."

"Yeah, but we should talk to him. Okay?"

"Okay." Kouji said kissing her cheek and pulling her around her shoulders closer to himself.

The two sat there for another half an hour in a comfortable silence before the others came to them and told them that they were finished.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Junpei asked

"How about we get something to eat. I'm starving." Izumi said

"Sure. What do you wanna eat?" Kouji asked

"How about pizza?" Tommy asked

"Sounds good." the twins said at the same time and the others just nodded.

* * *

The six teens went to eat and after that they all went home. Takuya drove home alone and Tommy was taken home by Junpei. Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi walked to the Minamoto residence.

Kouji and Izumi walked hand in hand and Kouichi walked next to Kouji. Izumi gave Kouji a hard squeeze with her hand and mentioned with her head towards Kouichi.

"Hey Kouichi?" Kouji asked nervously

"Yeah what is it?" Kouichi looked at him smiling

"How are you feeling with me and Izumi dating? Because of Makoto, I mean you two just broke up and it was technically our fault..."

"I'm fine with it, bro." Kouichi stopped Kouji's babbling.

"Really?" Izumi asked

"Yeah, I mean it really hurts when she walked out of the diner but Kouji loves you longer than I knew her so it's okay."

Izumi looked at Kouji who was now redder than red. "And how long is that?"

"Four years." Kouichi answered with a slight smirk on his face.

"Really that long?" Izumi asked a little surprised looking at Kouji

Kouji just nodded. Izumi smiled and gave him a chaste kiss in the lips. Kouji smirked and leaned down to her and wanted to give her a kiss, but a voice beside them interrupted them. They turned to see Kouichi.

"Sorry." the two said at the same time

"It's okay." Kouichi said and then he asked "So what are the two of you doing tomorrow?"

"Probably going to the movies. Why?" Izumi answered

"Just asking. Me and Makoto wanted to go to the amusement park, but since we broke up to you want the tickets?" Kouichi said showing them two tickets for the amusement park.

"Sure if you really have nothing against it." Kouji said taking the tickets Kouichi gave him

"No I really have nothing against it. I hope you two have fun tomorrow. I have to go now so, bye. See you." Kouichi said and walked into the other direction.

"That was really nice of him. Don't you think?" Izumi said, when Kouichi was out of sight

"Yeah, it really was." Kouji said smiling at Izumi

When the couple arrived at the Minamoto residence, Kouji gently put his arms around Izumi's waist and pulled her in for a soft kiss. She deepened the kiss and just in that moment the door opened and a voice asked "Kouji where were you last night and today?"

The two broke apart to see Kouji's dad standing in the door way, with a surprised expression on his face.

"H-hi dad. I'm sorry I should have called." Kouji said a little nervous

"Kousei, is it Kouji?" a female voice asked from inside. After a few moments Kouji's stepmother appeared in the doorway next to her husband and smiled at the cute couple.

"Don't you wanna come inside. I bet that it is very cold outside." she said

Izumi nodded and broke softly away from the embrace and took Kouji's hand. The girl dragged her boyfriend into his house after her, she brought him into the living room where he would explain his dad where he was the past 24 hours and she walked upstairs into his room. There she let the things she bought today drop to the floor and then she walked downstairs again.

The blonde girl walked into the kitchen where Satomi, Kouji's stepmother, was making dinner. "Can I help?" Izumi asked politely

"No you don't have to." Satomi answered with a smile "Izumi would you like to stay over for dinner?" she asked the girl next to her

"Sure." Izumi answered smiling

Just in that moment Kouji walked into the kitchen. He looked at his mother said 'Hi', took Izumi's hand and walked with her upstairs into his room.

Once inside there Kouji laid down on his bed and pulled Izumi on it beside him. She giggled, placed her head on his shoulder and placing one of her arms on his chest.

"So what were you and my mum talking about?" Kouji asked her

"Dinner." she replied yawning at the end.

"You tired?"

"Yes."

"Good, then let's get some sleep because I'm tired too." Kouji told her.

After ten minutes the two were asleep.

Downstairs in the kitchen

"So what did he say where he was last night?" Satomi asked her husband

"Apparently he stayed at Izumi's place, because her parents aren't home and he didn't wanted her to stay alone."

"Is that so."

"Darling?" Kousei asked his wife sitting down at the kitchen table

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that Kouji and Izumi are going out?"

"Probably. Did you see how they embraced each other outside? They look cute together." Satomi said smiling

After a few minutes of silence Kousei couldn't take it anymore and stood up "I'm going upstairs and ask him myself." and with that he walked upstairs towards Kouji's room, with Satomi right behind him. As soon as they stood in front of Kouji's door Kousei knocked. When after the third time of knocking still no one had answered. The two adults began to worry about his son and his friend, so Satomi opened the door.

The two walked inside and Satomi had to put her hands over her mouth, so she wouldn't wake the two teens in front of them.

"Well it seems Kouji has a girlfriend." Kousei said a little surprised

"Yes it seems so." Satomi said then she placed her hands on his arm and pulled him out of the room and told him "Come on let's give them some privacy."

Kousei glanced one more time at his son and girlfriend and then walked after his wife downstairs into the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes after Kousei and Satomi left the teens alone, Kouji slowly woke up to see his dark room. He looked around and realized that there was some pressure on his shoulder. Kouji looked down and saw a sleeping blond girl curled up by his side, her head on his shoulder and her arm trapped over his chest. He smiled, leaned back down and slowly stroked her hair. Kouji looked at the ceiling and thought about how lucky he is that the girl he loves is willing to date him. After a few minutes of thinking he realized that the arm that was on his chest moved towards his face and then a hand stroked his cheek softly.

"What are you thinking about?" asked a sleepy voice

"Just how lucky I am to have you in my life." Kouji said moving so that Izumi was on her back and he on top of her.

"I can say the same." Izumi said

Kouji smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her softly. The kiss deepened and one of Kouji's hand, which where beside Izumi's head began to wander down her body. When the hand was at her thigh he softly pulled her leg around his waist, the other following on its own accord. The boy moved his kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. When he wanted to take off her vest and shirt, there was a knock on his door.

Kouji reluctantly pulled away and walked to the door, opened it to see his dad standing there.

"What can I do for you, Dad?"

"Dinner is ready." Kousei told his son with a small smile on his face and walked back downstairs.

Kouji walked to Izumi kissed her on the forehead and said "Dinner is ready. You wanna eat something?"

"Sure." the girl said standing up and dragging her boyfriend downstairs.

The two teens walked into the dining room and sat on the big table next to each other. Satomi made soup, sushi and fried rice.

While they were eating Kousei watched his son who was smiling more than he usually does. "Son how was your birthday?"

Kouji got red in the face and said looking at the girl beside him wait a soft gaze in his eyes "The best birthday ever." Izumi smiled at him and the four people continued the dinner in a comfortable silence.

After Dinner

"So Kouji is Izumi staying the night here?" Kousei asked

"Yes." Kouji and Izumi answered at the same time

"Okay just remember safety comes first." Satomi said with an amused face

Kouji looked confused at her while Izumi looked down at her lap blushing in embarrassment.

"What do you mean, mum?" Kouji asked

Izumi leaned over to whisper something into his ear. When Izumi leaned back into her chair Kouji was just as red as she was.

"Oh. We keep that in mind." Kouji said standing up. Izumi too stood up thanked Satomi for the good food, said good night to Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto and followed Kouji upstairs.

Inside his room Kouji let himself fall on his bed and let out a frustrated growl. Izumi giggled and lied down beside him.

"Kouji?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have something I can wear while sleeping?"

"Sure you can wear one of my shirts, but you can also sleep in underwear or even better you can sleep naked." Kouji said while placing soft kisses down her neck.

"Kouji" Izumi laughed and pushed him softly away "I'll take the shirt."

Kouji looked at her in mock anger, but when he saw how happy Izumi was he couldn't help but smile at her. He stood up and pulled two shirts and one pair of pants out of his closet. Kouji threw one shirt, it was blue, at Izumi. "You can change in the bathroom if you want."

Izumi nodded Kouji gave him a kiss on the cheek, thanked him and walked into the bathroom. Kouji smiled after her and then changed into his pyjama. He wore grey pants and the same yellow shirt he wore in the Digital world, just bigger. Kouji then laid down in his bed and waited for Izumi to come out.

After a few more minutes of waiting Izumi finally came out of the bathroom dressed in the shirt Kouji gave her, it stopped mid thigh. When she saw how Kouji stared at her Izumi giggled and asked with a red face "Like what you see?"

"Definitively." Kouji said smirking at her just as red as she was "Come here."

Izumi walked, almost run to him under the cover and hugged him real tightly around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Kouji chuckled and threw one arm around her shoulder. Half an hour later Izumi was asleep leaving Kouji to think about the past day. Yesterday morning he woke up worrying if the girl he loves would reject him if he confessed to her and now she was there sleeping in his bed with an iron grip around his waist. Kouji didn't think he could be that happy. He just hoped that he would never lose this feeling or this girl. Kouji kissed her on the forehead and then he closed his eyes and fall asleep within the next few minutes.

THE END?

* * *

**Hope you like the story.**


End file.
